


Quality Time (Magnus)

by argentumauream



Series: TAZ Love Languages [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Surprises, this is short and simple but Mags loves his boys and his boys love him !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumauream/pseuds/argentumauream
Summary: Magnus feels like he hasn't gotten enough time alone with his boyfriends lately, but it seems like they're always busy.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako
Series: TAZ Love Languages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Quality Time (Magnus)

Magnus flopped into a chair in his workshop, taking a break from his crafting. On a whim, he pulled out his stone of farspeech and set it to Taako’s frequency. He knew he’d be at the school right now, but it wasn’t often he was doing anything he deemed important enough to not answer Magnus’ call. The stone rang once, twice, three times before Taako answered. 

“Hey babe, how’s it going?” 

“Good!” Magnus smiled as he twirled the stone between his fingers. “I’m almost done with that really fancy chair the mayor wanted.”

“Awesome, awesome. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“I really hope so, it’s taken like a week.” He laughed.

Taako chuckled a little too and then they both went silent. 

“So… when do you think you’re gonna be home tonight?” 

Taako made a noncommittal noise. “I’m not sure, why?” 

“Oh, uh. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something fun. Yaknow, us and Kravitz.”

“Oh that’d be nice. But, uh, I’ve got a bunch of paperwork and shit to do, like boring stuff. But unfortunately it’s important so I… might be home late.” 

“Oh.”

“Sorry homie.” 

Magnus could almost see the apologetic look on his face, so he tried to laugh it off. “Nah, it’s fine. No big deal. How are things over there?” Magnus was just trying to make conversation even though he didn’t really have anything else to talk about, he just liked hearing Taako’s voice.

“Hm? Oh yeah it’s all good here.” Taako sounded distracted, or like he was impatient for the call to be over. Magnus frowned.

“Is everything okay? You sound… weird.” 

“What? Yeah of course, psh, everything's fine.”

Magnus was not convinced. “Um. Are you sure?” 

“Yep! Totally good. Listen Mags, I’ve got a class to teach across campus in like ten minutes, so I gotta vamoose. I’ll catch you later though! Love ya, bye!” Then without waiting for a reply, he hung up.

Magnus sighed. He knew it was kind of stupid to say he missed the people that he lived with, that he ate dinner with, that he got to kiss goodnight and good morning. But despite the fact that they lived together, Magnus was starting to feel like they never actually hung out anymore. Between their jobs, and other friends, and all the social gatherings they were expected to go to as saviors of the multiverse, They hardly had any time left for just the three of them. 

He got up to get back to work on the chair, deciding it was probably best to get his mind off it.

~~~~~

Taako let out a sigh of relief as he hung up the call. It had taken every ounce of his willpower to not cave and tell Magnus everything when he sounded like that, he could practically hear the puppy dog face he was making. He felt bad for ending the call like that, hopefully it’d all be forgiven later. He smirked a little to himself at the thought. Operation surprise and woo Magnus was a go.

~~~~~

Magnus was decidedly in a bad mood by the time he got home. He’d tried calling Kravitz to see if they could at least do something just the two of them, only to be sent straight to voicemail. 

‘I’m sorry, I’m probably busy fighting necromancers and enforcing the holy will of the Raven Queen and can’t come to the stone right now, please leave a message.’

All in that dumb cockney accent that was usually endearing, but today felt impersonal in a way that irrationally stung. Magnus wasn’t sure if he expected a special voicemail just for him or what, but he was trying not to think too hard about it. He was trying not to think about it at all actually, but he was failing miserably.

As he fit his key into the lock of the front door, he resigned himself to another evening of watching bad late night TV and having no one to cuddle with but his dog. But as he shucked his coat and shoes and made his way into the living room, he realized something was up. The lights in the room were dimmed, and the space was illuminated mainly by numerous candles littered over every surface. The couch had been decked out with all their comfiest blankets, and fantasy Netflix was already set up on the TV. 

Magnus blinked, like the sight before him might be an illusion. “Hello?” He called out, confused.

“We’re in here!” Taako’s voice floated out from the dining room. 

Magnus walked in and was immediately stunned. It was a little brighter in here, but there were still candles on the table, on either side of a large vase of fresh flowers. The table was set with the nice dishes and silverware, and the food that was spread out on the table had clearly taken Taako no small amount of effort.

And Taako, Taako was there, just finishing garnishing the food. Kravitz was sitting at the table, and they were both grinning at him. 

“I- what?” Magnus stuttered. “I thought you guys were busy?”

“We had to make you think that or it would’ve spoiled the surprise.” Kravitz said apologetically.

“And you better appreciate this, cos it’s not easy to lie to you.” Taako’s flippancy was betrayed by the soft smile on his face.

“What’s the occasion?” Magnus was still flabbergasted. 

“No occasion.” Taako said, coming around the table to stand in front of him. “Just a little surprise date night to spice things up.”

Kravitz stood and came over to them too, taking Magnus’ hand. “We both felt like the three of us haven’t gotten enough time together recently, we’ve all been so busy. And we noticed how it seemed to be affecting you.” He paused, then laughed a little. “My idea was just to plan a time for us to all stay home together, but Taako of course wanted to make it an event.”

His voice was affectionately teasing, and Taako rolled his eyes. “Mags deserves an event, dontcha think?”

“True.” Kravitz smiled at him again. 

And Magnus, Magnus felt his eyes sting a little, and a smile spread across his face, and before he’d even really thought about it he was sweeping the two of them into a bone crushing hug.

“I love you guys. I really really love you guys.”

“Yeah no shit.” Taako laughed as he squeezed back.

“We love you too Magnus,” Kravitz said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Very very much.”

If Magnus’ eyes were a little wetter when he released them and they sat down to eat, they didn’t mention it.

They talked about everything and nothing over dinner. Taako talked their ears off about his work at the school, with words that made it sound annoying but a tone that betrayed how much he loved it. Kravitz regaled them with a story of his latest bounty, which was honestly more hilarious than an encounter with a necromancer had any right to be, but they all split their sides laughing about it anyway. And after the food was finished and the plates were washed, they all flopped down onto the couch, stealing little kisses at every possible opportunity.

And some not so little ones, as Taako wound up landing in Magnus’ lap as they sat down and sealed their lips firmly together.

“Mmf.” Magnus said eloquently as his eyes slipped shut and he wrapped his arms around Taako to draw him closer.

Kravitz cleared his throat as he sat down next to them. “I thought we were going to watch something.”

Magnus instinctively chased Taako’s lips as he pulled away to speak. “Someone’s feeling left out.” He teased, making Kravitz start sputtering indignantly.

Taako laughed as Magnus leaned over to kiss Kravitz soundly, loving the way he sighed against him and brought a hand up to stroke his thumb over Magnus’ cheek.

Eventually Taako slid off Magnus’ lap and picked up the remote, and they broke the kiss to input their opinions on what movie they should watch. As usual though, Taako gave himself final say and put on his favorite cheesy romcom that he wouldn’t admit to anyone he actually liked. (Everyone knew anyway.) Kravitz only affectionately complained a little bit, and Magnus didn’t complain at all. 

The three of them settled in as the movie began to play. Taako had inserted himself under Magnus’ arm and cuddled up close, Kravitz laced their fingers together and leaned against his shoulder, and Magnus couldn’t help the contented sigh that slipped out of him.

With his two favorite people pressed close on either side, how could he complain? There was nowhere he’d rather be. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post these out of order because I want to and you can't stop me. 
> 
> This is the second work in a series I'm doing based on the five love languages! I've already done words of affirmation for Barry. The other three are going to be for Lup, Taako, and Kravitz, comment your guesses for which love language I've assigned to each of them! (Acts of service, receiving gifts, and physical touch)


End file.
